The Truth Be Told
by D. Mischief
Summary: G1 based. He was forbidden from telling the truth but was never forbidden from writing it down. Maybe one day she or someone else would find it and they would learn the truth. The truth about Skywarps secret project.
1. Discovery

**Welcome to the Cybertronian Central Achieves.**

**Please Enter Search Parameters.**

_Skywarp, Riverrun, Secret project, wish_

** Thank you. Processing, one moment please………**

**Search completed. One result found.**

**Access code required. Please enter code. **

_Decepticons forever_

**Incorrect. Access denied. Please enter code.**

_Starscreams an exhaust kisser_

**Incorrect. Access denied. Please enter code. Warning one try remaining before lock out!**

_Truth will set you free_

**Processing****……………..**

**Password approved. Access granted. Displaying file on main ****viewer**

Within the dark room the light from the monitor splashed upon the presence standing before it. From the darkness a finger emerged and lightly taped a key; optics narrowing onto the various data log files displayed. _Might as well start with the earliest one. Wonder what this could be that it had to be hidden so deep within the archives and have such a strange access code? Not to mention the fact that it needed one._


	2. Log Entry one

**Log Entry: Riverrun **

**158X002-015-1**

Stupid Autobots and their glitch of a base commander Windstorm. I can't believe he had the audacity to tell me, no order me to stay silent. Just because we are at peace right now gives him no authority over me. She should know, the whole of Cybertron should know! This makes my oil pressure rise but then again he did not specify that I could not write it down for the record. Heh, I love technicalities. Ok getting focused again. Well everyone old and new has heard about Skywarp in some fashion and if they haven't, well they should just crawl into the pits. But really he was a popular mech, great friend (well to those he liked anyway), in with Megatrons elite guard, wing mates with Thundercracker and the …ugh…air commander Starscream. On that note I really, really do not like Starscream. He was such a pompous, arrogant, self conceded, conniving, loud mouthed leader wannabe. Ok enough of my ranting on that. Sure Skywarp was all that, yet at the same time he was an annoying prankster, had the attention span of a petro rabbit and needed constant direction but that was really all a front. Before I go on I must warn you. What you will read in the following entries will show you a side of him that nobody but myself and a select few, primus guard their sparks, knew about Skywarp.

So as I was saying, Skywarp had another side that even Megatron himself did not know about. I still can't believe he pulled that off and nobody found out because really Skywarp is not known for secrecy. He was the one that loved to know about every and anymechs private life. He was ah what do the earthlings call it…oh yes gossiper. Mech, could he ever spread the word. Who needs communication links when you had Skywarp. I am sure he could get word around faster than Soundwave. Oh! I am off track again. Ok focus, so what was it you may be wondering? Well he had a drive, no wait an urge, no that's not it…oh what did he call it? Ah yes! "A sudden sensory explosion to create something new". Now this was not something such as a new weapon (which never worked) or prank contraption (which unfortunately did). No, what he wanted was something no mech would have believed then or even now. This desire was so uncharacteristic of him that he only confided and sot help from a trusted few (of which sadly I am the only remaining one). Skywarps secret was that he wanted to create life, he wanted a sparkling.

Yah, shocking for you? Well you should have seen my face plate when he told me himself. At first I didn't believe him either but I also knew at that moment he was being serious. I should know, I was his closest friend and I had never seen him like that before or since. Thinking about it now I believe it came about from his interactions with my own sparkling. Oh those were the days. Skywarp always dropped by and played with the little one. I remember his favorite game was when Skywarp would pick him up and warp him around the base. Oh how he loved that. It threw off his equilibrium but he laughed the whole time. I could see that Skywarp himself was becoming attached to him because when it happened….No. I will not go there, that still hurts too much and this is Skywarps story not my own.

So back to my purpose for writing this. Contained within are my own reflections and memories of the event but in addition they are supplemented by Skywarps own personal journal entries. I was privy to that information after his unfortunate demise. All the more reason I hate Starscream but then again he got what was coming to him. Although he might be out there still as rumor has it that he had a mutated spark... However my own feelings, I implore you to use your own judgment to decide if the time is right for the world to know the truth. Since you are reading this I assume I am no longer around to, well spread the word myself.

Oh! she stirs so I better turn this off. Maybe you know how sparklings are when they wake up. Always inquisitive and full of energy so it is not good to be working on something she is not to know of.

**Entry**** log terminated**

--------------------------------------

_Hum__. Interesting__ indeed. I would never have guessed that. He never came across__ to me __as having an interest in sparklings. But then again that would explain all those….__ Now when__ did this take place__ and how did he get away with no mech finding out_ "Computer display the next record."


	3. Log Entry Two

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully this chapter will continue to peak your curiosity. It was more difficult to write then I expected it to be, so I hope it is easy to read and follow. Also fyi this story takes place during the first few chapters of my other story Beginnings are not always the best.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Log Entry: Riverrun**

**158X012-152-2**

Well I finally got some time to myself to continue this story. Mech, sparklings are such a handful. Surprising is that lately she has been showing some, no a lot of mature thinking for someone who came online only so recently. Could it be possible that sparks are capable of learning from the moment they are retrieved from Vector Sigma even though they are not placed in a body? I will have to think some more on this but now is the time to get onto the reason you are here reading this.

Starting off I knew Skywarp way back. I am talking long before the war, when we both attended the same educational learning facility. I was there when he was selected to become wing mates with whom we didn't know at that time would become air commander Starscream. It was just after this that we went our separate ways, though we kept in frequent touch. Well that was until they were selected into Megatron's elite guard and took off following prime and his group. It was so many vorns before we heard from them and I had given Skywarp up for dead. So it was during this long period that I decided to create a sparkling in order to fill the void that losing my best friend had left. Everyone thought I was crazy to do so since we were experiencing an energy crisis and mechs were shutting down everywhere. It was horrible that we brought our race to that point of existence and I always saw it as a positive that Skywarp had gone out before he knew what happened. He was always so dedicated to the cause and I am sure it would have hurt him deeply to have seen us like that.

So it was to my great surprise when we were informed by Shockwave that they had all survived on a planet called earth. Eventually they did come back and as the great decepticons we were we managed to rise up and retake Cybertron for our own; pushing the autobots to the moons. It was great to see Skywarp again but in that long absence he had changed. He was so battle hardened but I guess we both were by that time. Being so I did not introduce him to my little guy until much later but once I did he did not appear to appreciate it much and took no notice of him. It hurt that he did not even look at him. Sure he was a ground pounder, as the seekers call us, but he was still a sweet, curious, caring and excited little guy who showed no hatred towards any mech. Even though Skywarp took no notice of him, he took a liking to Skywarp and would mimic him at every opportunity.

I still find it hilarious when he finally came to visit and the little guy ran to the door threw it open and screamed "uncle warpster!" I thought I was going to die with laughter from the look of shock, astonishment and confusion on Skywarp's face as he tried to pry the clinging sparkling from his canopy. Skywarp eventually started to come around more often and even though he was still hesitant to look at the sparkling they eventually became friends. Actually I know the exact day they did for my little one, without my knowledge, showed up at Skywarp's work dressed up to look exactly like him. Between you and me it was a picture I will always cherish. He had gotten into my supplies and painted himself black and silver with a yellow circle across his hood. He had also taken two pieces of scrap metal painted them and somehow strapped them to his back.

Apparently, from what I was later told, he just sauntered in past the combaticons, past a furious Megatron, ran through Thundercracker's legs, managed to avoid Starscream, and jumped up onto Skywarp's lap as he worked. Oh and apparently he had picked up on some of Skywarp's snide remarks because when Starscream demanded he be removed Skywarp literally had to vanish with the little one or he be brining him back in pieces.

I still remember that lecture, well more like a rant by Starscream that night but oh yah those were the start of the fun times; once Skywarp threw down his tough mech facade. Even so visits were still infrequent as we both had work to do. It was even harder for him to get out as Megatron did not approve of his association with the youth; and Starscream well he acted just like his typical self.

Still it was great to have him back and it started to be just like old times; hunting down and destroying autobots. He would fly or warp ahead and flush them out towards me and then we pick them off one by one. Then Prime came back and the fun ended. It was during this time that my little guy, primus guard his spark, rejoined his ancestors. It still pangs my spark to think about it. How I miss him so. It was during this time that I realized how great a friend Skywarp really was for he was with me the entire time. He kept me functioning when all I wanted to do was permanently offline. I will admit that sometimes his sense of humor was a little extreme but his stories did cheer me up. Especially the ones where he talked about getting Starscream in one of his pranks. It's funny you think he had a death wish or something.

Then came that day and I remember it oh so clearly. I was in my office doing paperwork. They had given me a desk job for I was still in no condition mentally to fight. So there I was at my desk when I heard, well more like felt, the crackle in the room's atmosphere and before I could react Skywarp appeared sprawled on my desk in front of me….

"Now how's that for accuracy and pinpoint location?"

As I looked down at him that stereotypical grin spread across his face. It surprised me how comfortable he looked for lying with one hand propped under his head and the other on his hip plate.

"Well? Come on even you got to admit that was good."

Again that grin appeared while I took a deep vent knowing this would lead only to my frustration. All I could do was shake my head before replying. "Yes Sky that was better than normal but will you please get off my hands now. I do need them to work."

Tapping his hand against his side he just laid there grinning at me. I did not know where this was going and decided to just keep quiet. So the staring contest began and I don't remember how long it lasted but eventually I realized that I had to give in because he was not going to move; and by this time my hands were starting to go numb.

Breaking optic contact I looked away only for a nanosecond but it was long enough for Skywarp to know he won. Laughing he rolling backwards off my desk and stood up on the floor. To this day I still do not know how he did it for I am sure his wings should have gotten in the way.

Now that I had my hands free I tried to get back to work but you think Skywarp would let me? Oh no. You know it can be very hard to focus when there is one hand on your desk right in front of you and your sensors are picking up on the unrelenting stare of said hand's owner. I did not last ten breems before I cracked and demanded to know what he wanted. And even after all those many vorns of hearing strange things come out of his vocals I was not prepared for his answer.

Across from my desk he looked down at me with a face completely void of his typical prankster look and rather of one of utmost seriousness. "I want a sparkling. No actually I want to create my own sparkling."

I am not sure how long we looked at each other but eventually my logic circuits kicked back in and I laughed at him. Well who would not laugh? This was Skywarp the mischief maker, prankster, living for the moment, can't hold him down, does what he wants mech, and there he stood looking straight into my optics and telling me that. Having managed to calm my laughter down I looked him straight in the optics and demanded to know what prank he was pulling and who this mech before me was.

Apparently he was being serious for the look he gave next I have never seen before. He was so hurt by it that almost instantly his wings sagged and his whole body took on the air of what I would describe as sadness and disappointment. I watched as he stood upright, turn his back to me and walk towards the wall where I had the halo display of my little guy. As he walked I watched his movements to try to judge his underlying motives and as he reached up to touch on of the pictures I was taken back by his words.

"Of all mechs I thought you would understand. I don't know why and I have been trying to forget it but I can't. The others would never understand and Megatron would forbid it." He continued to look over the many pictures as I reflected on what he had just said. Sure I did know what he was getting at but he of all mechs was what caught me off guard. Yet from watching his demeanor I was able to get the impression that he was serious and when he is serious about something he means it.

I debated for a moment on what I should do next, then making my mind up I stood up, walked over to Skywarp and placed my hand on his shoulder as I spoke. "Sky are you sure you want to do this? Having and creating a sparkling involves a lot. Also you must remember how Megatron reacted to…" I did not need to finish that sentence as we both looked at the pictures before us.

The room was dead silent before he responded to my question. "Never been more so Riverrun. I need your help and that's why I came. I got plans and ideas but not the knowledge to do it. Also I need to hide this from everyone so I figured as my best friend you would be willing to help me."

I really did hate to see him like that. He was so down and well not acting like the Skywarp I knew. Thinking about it the only other time he had been that down was when Thundercracker got beaten badly by the twins and it took Hook weeks to repair him. As close as me and Skywarp are, I was glade that Thundercracker showed some inkling of friendship towards him. Primus knows Skywarp needed the backup in that unit.

As I had turned my attention back to the picture display the realization set in that Skywarp had given me so much and never asked for anything in return. I owed him and what better way to return that then to help him with this one request. I will admit that I did have an underlying motive for helping him. I had hoped that at the same time it might helped me heal my broken spark. Taking him by the shoulders I made him face me. "If you are serious about this and it is really what you want then I will help you. But you have to be responsible for it and I am not going to be a surrogate living arrangement."

Trying to be serious in front of Skywarp when he realized to won out was not easy. No sooner had I said I would help him then his whole demeanor perked up and he started to talk about all his plans and what he wanted. Right there I swear to Primus that he gave that autobot Bluestreak a run for his processors. I realized it was pointless to try to finish what I was saying and listening to him was giving me a headache. He was acting just like he does when he has too much high grade. I decided it was better to give up on and go back to my work. Sitting back down I pinched my nasal bridge and watched as Skywarp walked to the middle of the room, grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor. On a side note at least it was good to know that that grin did not imply incoming disaster for me or another mech; well at least not at that moment. Turning he strutted out of my office leaving me to mull over what just happened….

Come to think about it now that was the most interesting day I had in my entire life cycle. I just wish that I knew then what I know now. Either way I should have thought enough to warn him to stay out of Hooks storage spaces. Oh look at the time. I must leave this and get to my shift or Windstorm will blow a circuit. Tomorrow is my scheduled day off and it just happens to coincide with Refits, so I might get time to enter some more.

**Recording Terminated**

---------------------------------------------------

_No slaggin way would Megatron put up with a sparkling around and if the authenticity of this recording could not be confirmed I never would believe that Skywarp had this side. Funny he never mentioned this Riverrun to any of us. Then again if he was keeping this secret I can see why. Wait, warn him about Hook? No…Could he have been the one?_

**Attachment available. Do you wish to view?**

_Attachment? "Oh _yes. Yes I wish to view".

_**Opening attachment on main viewer**_

----------------------------------------------------------


	4. Attachment one

**An: **Ok so this is the first time I used cannon characters and being so I hope that I got the personalities right. If not I would so appreciate feedback on how I can improve them. Also I like to know if you readers would prefer to see it completely written only in first person or if you like it the way it is now? Well, lets get on with it shall we.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Log Entry: Skywarp**

**81983-8993-01**

What is the slaggin point of this? Riverrun says I should record my experiences in this thing. I don't see why and it's really a waste of my time but he says it would 'provide me with clarity of thought and insight into the creation process.' Primus that is just a mouthful of slaggin technical jargon. Well he's helping me so I guess I can grant him this one request. Though if this whole clarity of thought thing is what I think it is then this might work well for my other hobbies. Clarity of thought? Hm…now if I wrote out what I plan on doing to Motormaster and then…yes I can do that. All I need is some green paint, two energon rods, a yard of wire and a timing device. I can put it in the corroder in B block and set the timer for when he would be coming out. Oh well what do you know, this thing really does work for clarity of thought…whatever that is exactly.

I'll have to be careful to lock this up some place that Screamer and the others can't get at it. Megatron would scrap me in a nanosec if he found out and this is perfect blackmail material; Screamer would love it. Anyway Riverrun agreed to help me with my project and so I dropped my plans off to him today. I spent a lot of time on those and you know what he did? He looked them over slowly, put them down and then broke out laughing. He actually laughed at me! Well I admit, they did look funny but hey I'm no engineer so sure my schematics are not going to be perfect. But did he really have to fall off his chair laughing?

Seriously, they couldn't have been that bad. What are schematics after all? All you need to do is draw a few lines here, connect them there, and make it look like what you want and that's what I did. Well I'm glad he got his fifteen breems of laughter cause once this is over…oh that slagger just shot to the top of my list. At least I tried.

So after he managed to sit back at his desk and told me he would redo my design I left. Later I got a call from him saying he needs to see me ASAP. Oh and Primus was that not fun trying to get out of Starscream's mandatory flight training. Though really I think he is just trying to get back at me for turning his null rays into the human equivalent of a super soaker. Ho mech! Was that priceless to see his and Ironhide's faces as water came shooting out. Good thing I have warping abilities cause was Screamer ever mad at that. Even Thundercracker and the coneheads avoided him for two whole solar cycles after that one and they weren't even part of it.

Anyway I finally made it to Riverrun and he tells me that my design can't be done. Can't be done? Really now, how hard is it to combine flight and ground abilities? I want my sparkling to fly with me but also I thought it be nice to honor Riverrun with a ground second alternate mode. Can't be done? How can it not be done? We have Astrotrain and Blitswing. Walking (unfortunately) proof that it can be done. Well long story short apparently triple changers designs are a heavily guarded secret and only very few know how to do it; Shockwave being one as he came up with it. And apparently it is not something you can just call up and request but I am Skywarp and I get what I want. So I planned the perfect diversion. Ok, ok so I helped Riverrun plan the perfect diversion but I did all the diverting while he got the plans.

Primus and the pits be dammed. I've never been more scared in my entire life then trying to distract Shockwave long enough for Riverrun to sneak in and borrow a copy of the designs.

Throw me in with the twins and their disgusting jet judo and I can take it. Pranking Megatron, I can take it. Taking on all the Autobots on earth, I can take it. Distracting Shockwave and his logical mind and unreadable eye thingy, I almost crack.

Hey! It's not easy to distract a logical thinker with 'Megatron needs a report on all the burnt out energy conductors in Kain.' Ok sure I probably could have done better but I was trying to keep him occupied as Riverrun got the data from the computer terminal behind him. Plus I'm a prankster not someone who thinks well under pressure. That's more Thundercracker's area. Still it was so much fun now that I think back on it. It all started with me walking into the base….

I walked into the room to find Shockwave of course connected to his oh so wonderful computer and dolefully attending to everything that was going on. Doing a quick survey and seeing that there was nobody else in the room I send a private message to Riverrun that all was going to plan. Walking up to Shockwave I slapped him on his back, held onto his shoulder and hung off his side. "Hay Shockster what's umm up?"

Do you realize how hard it is to read an expression when the mech has only an optic for a face? Yeh freaky. Ok back to the story…

Letting go of his shoulder I leaned up against the computer terminal in front of him to let me talk as well as keep an optic on Riverrun as he snuck in to access another terminal. I saw his huge yellow optic fix on me; well I think he was looking at me. "What does your presence require of me Skywarp? I am currently busy with other endeavors."

I was nervous so slag me but the only thing I could come up with was not exactly the best. Grinning like I normally do I said "Megatron sent me to get a report on all the burnt out energy conductors in Kain." As I watched Shockwave I could see Riverrun look up and give me a 'that was such a stupid reason' look before getting back to work.

"Megatron would not send you to ask for that report. Skywarp I do not have the time to spare to partake in your sparkling pranks. Now be gone." Disconnecting from the computer he went to turn around but I jumped up and grabbed him, pulling him back around.

Putting on my best serious face I gave him a slight shove to the shoulder. "Really? You think he didn't? Well I can go back to him without the report and then you can explain to our overly temperamental leader why I do not have said report. It's not like he hasn't slagged mechs for less or only reserves that punishment for disobedience to the lower ranks. Remember what he did to Starscream just a few cycles ago?" I put extra emphasis on the Starscream comment to get his processors thinking.

For a few moments I didn't think he would fall for it but put Megatron in a sentence and most mechs are too fearful to disobey. Crossing his arms Shockwave looked back at me "You make a logical statement and I will process your request. However if I find out that you are lying to me Skywarp you will pay and it will not be comfortable." Turning he accessed the computer terminal and got to work. As I looked over his shoulder at Riverrun, I watched him pull away from the computer and give the signal that he got the data. Now came the part where I started up some idle and somewhat loud conversation to cover any noise Riverrun might make by leaving.

In the end we managed to get out of there with Shockwave none the wiser-- I hope. I sure don't want to be on the receiving end of his gun. Hm…I wonder if that packs the same or similar punch as Megatron's fusion cannon. Now that gives me an idea and it is priceless. All I need is a little white flag, a few markers, one spring and an audio recording of the word bang. I'm sure I could get Rumble and Frenzy to help with this one. I'm sure those two spawns would love to get back at Shockwave for interrupting their last party. Now I just need some way to sedate him….oh I know!

**Recording Terminated**

---------------------------------------------------

_Now that is the Skywarp I know. I think I remember that prank, and as great as it was he did learn never again to mess with Shockwave. His calculating logic is worse than that Autobot scum Prowl. Poor Soundwave was none too happy having to play jigsaw puzzle to get his two spawns back to their correct bodies. _"Computer display next record"

**Command received. Displaying next record**


	5. Log Entry Three

**Log file: Riverrun**

**879VX-387-89**

Well it certainly has been awhile but I succeeded in passing Nightstalker off onto Fastscan for the day so I can continue this journal. That medic needs a work out and time out of his office; something I'm sure she can give him. Just think, in five orns she will be old enough to receive her first upgrade. She is maturing so fast. I do hope that the bigger body will draw her out of her spark like antics but I doubt it. At least not with her hanging around with Sunspot, he already has his first upgrade and didn't change a bit.

Hm, maybe we are just being too hard on them; putting inappropriate standards down. With the last war going on for so long we haven't been around sparklings or younglings enough to know what is normal. This is a learning curve for all of us, as most records on their care were lost or destroyed and those who had sparklings before are dead. I just wish he was still here to see her. Poor Skywarp, he went through all that work, secrecy and on occasion painful lessons and did not even get to meet her. Sometimes I wonder if….no, never mind that. So I guess I should get back to my story.

Against the odds we managed to get a copy of the plans from Shockwaves office. There were times I thought we were caught but Skywarp did a great job in keeping his attention off me. Mind you, his reason for the report was just as foolish. Really, I wanted to smack my head off the terminal when I heard him say that.

So, I got back to my office and started to go over the schematics; weren't they detailed. If they were a visual glimpse of what goes on in Shockwaves mind, I so do not want to see the real thing. I can imagine that telepaths would have fun with him. Yet I hear that they hate reading seekers minds cause they are so chaotic. Thinking about it now that would make sense. They are somewhat quirky and would need extra fast processors to compensate for the speeds they fly at. Faster reflexes, thought processors, systems…oh Primus! No wonder I could never beat Skywarp as skezer ball. Mech….

Ok so where was I, Oh yes. So I figured out the schematics and started applying them to the design Skywarp brought me. Well, the ones I made from the ones he brought. Poor guy can't draw to save his spark. I had just finished the design when Skywarp sauntered into my office and informed me that he managed to procure an old warehouse that was located only 25 breems from here. Even though our meeting was brief, we managed to exchange information. I received the building info and Skywarp received a data pad containing the required materials and other supplies we needed for the project. From the excitement on his face I knew he was eager to start, since at that time we were already two weeks behind schedule; thank you Shockwave.

Reflecting back on all this, I really should have asked Skywarp why he wanted that electrical disrupter. As well I should have also told him to stay out of Hooks personal supplies. But then, I figured he be smart enough to know that aside from Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave and Hook are the other three you just do not mess with. Well I didn't warn him. Just sent him on his merry way to get the supplies and drop them at the building. Besides we were only building a sparkling, so that small amount should not have been noticed missing; oh mech was I wrong. I was so glad I was not Skywarp that day.

So a few solar cycles later I managed to go and see the building we been hiding our stuff in; oh slag was it a dump. I could see why it was abandoned. Broken windows, garbage everywhere, leftover scrap metal, wires hanging lose, and of all things it even had missing walls. I quickly analyzed what had to be fixed before getting to work. The walls were at the top of the list since it is hard to keep something not only secret but secure without them.

With Skywarp's help we finally got the building into a state conductive for creation. It was not shocking that initially he had all the materials piled up against the far corner. What I did find shocking is that he somehow managed to get one of the constucticons, I don't know who, to come and somewhat not legally hook the building to the power grid. Additionally we got some brand new tables and up to date machines. Skywarp never did tell me how he managed to do that but he must have had something good on that particular constructicon. Everymech knows that they don't do stuff out of the good of their sparks. However Skywarp was known to be able to charm any mech or femme into doing something for him.

That reminds me of the time he sweet talked us out of trouble with the dorm headmech back at the academy. It was his fault anyway; I was just there at the wrong time. Ah…those were good time. Surprising is that Skywarp was actually a very smart mech when he chose to be. Although he didn't' act like it Skywarp was always aware of his surroundings and noticed stuff. You would think he was a telepath from the stuff he knew just by observing slight behaviors and speech. And again I'm off topic. I got to stop doing that.

So we started with the frame and basic wiring; taking turns and completing what we could as available time appeared on our schedules. At one point, Skywarp even ended up doing a lot of the menial work while I was busy working on the more detailed areas.

Well, I must leave this for now. Just got a message from Fastscan, Nightstalker got into his supply cabinet and tricolored herself and half his office. Apparently a spray gun in the hands of a youngling equals a much stressed out medic. To think I sent her to him in order for him to relax a bit. Still from the message I just got from Refit my youngling looks good in green, white and brown. Ok….I got to go.

**File Terminated.**

_So that is where all those materials were going. Hook was driven crazy trying to figure it out. I always thought he secretly believed it was Long Haul but then again that would explain the day Hook had to be held back from ripping Skywarp a new vent. Even so Skywarp did learn not to steal from the constructicons._


	6. Attachment two

**Log file: Skywarp**

**n****8e-x883-83**

I'm more excited than a scraplet in a junk yard. Primus slag it! We're actually pulling this off and nobody knows. Well, I think that Thundercracker might have an idea; nah doubt it. He probably thinks I am up to some major prank but if he is then I'll have to be more cautious. He tends to pay more attention to me when he thinks I am up to something big. Then again, even if he did find out he probably just think it was a prank; love to see his face on that one.

It's too bad that I haven't been able to help much and really it points out the downside to being in a trin and Megatron's elite. Trin I understand, we really do function better and primus I have seen trins who lose one member and never recover. Gah! It sends surges through me just thinking of that. Being in the top trin, if something happened to one of use would that happen to the survivors? I know Starscream would be fine as I think he is the only seeker who could function without trine mates.

Now Megatons' elite, oh that was the greatest day of my life to find that out. I hate to admit it but all that training Starscream had us do paid off. It's interesting how Starscream being the Arial commander has impacted on us, namely our trin. Trins don't or aren't supposed to have one leader. They're supposed to work together, play and learn off each other. The really good ones of old, I heard in battle fought so well cause three acted as one. I see it in other trins but ours? Oh no, Starscream is the leader and me and Thundercracker just follow. It wasn't always like this. Something just changed in him one day. I think it really affects our performance and it bothers me that he may be willing to drop us. A trin should not have these thoughts, a trin is supposed to be for life. What happened to you Starscream? What happened?

Oh well at least my sparkling, being a triple changer, will not have to experience this trin issue. Now that is a whole other class but I wonder if I did right by it. That design is few and rare, and they tend to be left out by others. Look at Astrotrain, Blitzwing and Octane. They are mostly ignored by the ground pounders and even though they fly, they are not accepted by the pure seekers. Well maybe I can change that view. Anymech does that to my sparkling and they will regret the moment they were sparked.

Hm…I actually envy Riverrun. He gets all this time to spend on my project; such a great friend. Being in the elite, I don't have any extra time. Always have to do this, kill that, train here. I walk past the commons and see other seekers sitting around and having a grand old time. Frag it all! I wonder if I will get time to raise a sparkling. On that topic, I will have to think how I am going to tell Megatron about this. I will have to talk with Riverrun about that later.

So, guess I should put something in here about what I have been doing. Actually this whole journal thing is growing on me and I think it is a good thing, cause if I was to dies before…no I am not going to think about that. Bolts! I can't die, my flying skills are too good for that and if I get into trouble, poof I warp right out.

The project is coming along well but we sort of ran into a snag. I have no idea how I am going to get my hands on a spark. Sure we have control over most of Cybertron but Vector Sigma is located in Autobot territory. Last I heard the big V was not being too friendly to us.

There gotta be another way. Riverrun was no help, he didn't know and I know Starscream is a scientist but I can't ask him. Hmm…I wonder about that other scientist he talked with and was around the base for a while. Nah that is a touchy subject with him. Think, what was that name. It's not long and I think it started with a M. Slag it all! You think I could remember since it wasn't that long ago she was here. Ok yes starting to come back. Femme, flyer, scientist, something about deep space, had that assistant called Halifax….Mir! That's her name. If I could contact her on her next visit here but if not there is that other way I found in the archives.

Well time to go report to Hook. Can't believe Starscream is punishing me for taking a few supplies. Making me do chores for the constructicons, it's…it's embarrassing. Mech, guess it is still better than being scrap metal, which is what I would have been if Hook got a better grip on me. Lucky Scavenger and Long haul were coming in when they did.

**File Terminated**

_I guess he never did tell Megatron about this or we all would have known. In a base with Rumble it means nothing stays secret for long. I hope he is not thinking of doing what I fear he is about to. There is only one other way, that I know of, to create a spark and it is highly dangerous to the untrained mech. Primus even the trained ones. Hook didn't even dare attempt it alone__. Guess I will have to keep reading to find out. I am sure the guys will like this piece of information I dug up._


	7. Log Entry Four

**AN: **Yay! Through the magic of having the story written in draft form for the last 3 months, I was able to bring you 2 chapters in one day. Oh and I do not apologizes for the excessive cursing in this chapter. Poor Riverrun just had his fill of Skywarp and who can blame him.

**------------------------------------**

**Log File: Riverrun**

**83n7-993-o9i**

I better finish this journal soon, as the atmosphere here is getting pretty tense. That and my cranial unit feels like it is being crushed. I'm guessing Nightstalker and Sunspot got us back to our quarters. I wonder how many energon cubes we actually drank. Last thing I remember is Refit falling off the chair. Heh that was so funny. He didn't even realize he was on the floor!

Since it is painful to think, I'm just going to insert one of my old log entries from back in the day. It is not actually reflective but should get you up to a point. Mech, was I mad at Skywarp that solar cycle. Ok, it's attached and I am going back to recharge…mmmm nice recharge.

---------------

**Opening**** journal entry**** 875-k8k-09x****….**

Of all the stupid, glitch headed, oil spilling, loose transistors, bolts for a CPU, slagging things that Skywarp has done in his life, this beats them all! I told him the basic frame is not done. What part of NOT DONE does he not compute? Primus to pits, it is not even close to being ready to house a spark. So what does that glitch do? Shows up one day with a small unstable spark; being held in of all things an Energon cube. A CUBE!!! That moron doesn't even think enough to get an actual spark casing. He really gets my oil pressure rising.

I don't even want to know where or how he got that spark. From looking at it though, he must have gotten help from someone who knew what they were doing. That spark was very, very weak and unstable but still someone had rigged up a temporary power supply and environment using that Energon cube. Really, it was pretty impressive and way to technical for Skywarp to do. Mech, did he ever look like he had a close encounter with the pits.

Slag, this means only one thing though. STUPID FRAGGER HAS SOMEONE ELSE INVOLVED NOW….Then again he didn't show too much concern about it, so I guess whoever helped him will keep quiet. They better or else.

So what do you do with a spark that has no body to go to? That is the question of the solarcycle. Even though I did find a proper casing for it, the body will not be ready anytime soon. How long can a spark exist in only a casing? That is something I will have to discover tomorrow. Surprising, you think it be common knowledge because…well really it would be important to know.

Why? Why does he always do this to me? Oh and Thundercracker paid me a not so nice visit today. Mech, aren't seekers so polite and courteous. He demanded that I tell him what Skywarp was up to. Naturally I played dumb. I think he thinks it is a prank of some sort but better to be on the cautious side.

Oh! And to make my solar cycle even more enjoyable, guess who gets to spark sit for an undetermined length of time? ME! That's who, Me. It's sitting over there on my shelf just floating in its case. I wonder if it is aware of me. Can it see me, here, feel? Hmm…certainly is shinny. Wonder if it is a mech or femme? Skywarp doesn't know; not that I expect him to. There has to be a way to find out. Yuck! Imagine if it is a femme and we made a mech body.

Anyway, it's been almost half a vorn and the frame is anything but near completion. We both have been so busy with this war that the spare time just is not there. I guess now that the spark is here we will have to make sure it gets completed quickly. Some cycles I wonder if Skywarps creator missed some memory chips. But he is my best friend so what can you do.

Guess I better get off my skid plate and get to work. That form is not going to build itself.

**File terminated.**

--------------------------------

_Well that proves it. Skywarp was not the brightest seeker in the trin. Ha! So much for seeker superiority. __I o__nly w__ish Starscream was around __so I could__ ru__b this__ in his fac__e.__But where did __Skywarp__ get that spark from and who helped him? This is getting interesting. I must know what happened that Skywarp never told anyone about this sparkling. __Computer display next attachment._

**Order received. Attachment opening….**

**Attachment displayed on viewer 2.**


	8. Attachment three

**Log file****: Skywarp**

**A7h-003-Xy2**

Haven't been able to write for a while cause of stupid Thundercracker. I know he's my trin mate but I wish he take his olfactory sensors and shove them down his exhaust port. Because of him I haven't been able to go work on my sparklings frame. Between that and having to spend time in the repair bay cause I got slagged in the last battle, means I'm really not in a nice mood. Not my fault I got slagged. I was still exhausted from what I did five solar cycles ago. What's that you ask? Well I'd say but it take all the fun out of reading the rest now wouldn't it?

Continuing on, hopefully without interruption, I needed a spark and well big V was just not cooperative. So I did the next best thing, tracked down Mir and paid her a visit. I lucked out to in that she was slotted to return within the next two solar cycles. Only wish I knew that when I found her she was going to be with a very overcharged Starscream. That just made my cycle. Well guess it's for the best. He had changed and maybe Mir would be the one to find out why. It be better for all of us if she can manage to get under Screamers plating and find out what lodged in his aft. Anyway, Screamer was out of his processor at the time, so I figured it be ok to chat with Mir; not like he'd remember anything.

Well the conversation started off ok. I casually asked her what the concept of spark splitting was about and it took quite a bit of work to dance around her suspicions. I though I was doing ok but guess with Mir being able to read Starscream she easily could see through me. Long story short, she figured out that I was asking not out of curiosity and mech can robotirxes give you a death glare. She, not too politely, told me not to do it as that method was extremely dangerous. She didn't let me leave until I swore to it. I have never, never been corned by a robotrix but Mir is so an exception; she's scary. Now I can see why Thundercracker and Starscream hold her in high regard.

Anyway, like I ever listen to anyone besides Megatron and Starscream; well Starscream when I feel like it. Mech, what good is having a sparkling frame without a spark to put into it? I needed a spark and so decided to do it anyway. Not one of my better ideas cause oh Primus did that hurt! For such a small piece, the pain. Mir did not mention THE PAIN! I've been shot in the aft at close range, tortured to near death, had body parts ripped off, been 'jet judoed' by the twins way to many times (I really hate them), and had to sit through numerous speeches by Starscream and I took it all. But Primus to the matrix, I never, NEVER felt pain like that. If it wouldn't probably result in a high casualty rate, I'm sure I discovered a new method for torturing autobots.

I could barely stand, yet function after I removed that tinny portion of my spark and I knew as I held it in my hand that something was wrong. It shimmered but I could see parts starting to fade and it flickered in a strange way. Ok, OK! So I panicked. I just went through the most excruciating (hey I used a big word) pain that I never want to experience again and something was going wrong. I managed to sit up and using the wall, pulled myself up and headed back to Mir. She told me how it worked so I figured she know what to do.

Fell through the door. Yup, that's what I did. Fell through as the door as it slide open. But I didn't care, I had no strength left and the tiny spark was almost a dull glow by then. Only thing I was able to do was hold it out to Mir and ask her to save it. I still remember the look on her face as she jumped out of her chair and snatched the spark from my hand. It was something along the line of horror, anger and I think caring. Yah, possibly caring.

My energy was spent after that and I collapsed to the floor but could still unfortunately hear. I know Starscream was saying something but I could not make his smart aft comments over Mir's cursing at me and her running around the room. I know that the autobots CMO can give you a sore audio but from what I heard coming form Mir, well she could give him CPU crash. However at that moment I didn't really care. I just wanted my spark…ling. What would you call it? It's not my spark but not yet a sparkling. Guess just spark. Anyway, I just wanted the little spark to live. So slag me that I didn't know it needed to be put straight into a special spark casing. Mir didn't exactly make reference to that when we were talking.

I must have offlined at one point cause it was much later in the day when I onlined. Mir was sitting back down at the table again and I'll admit for a moment I thought the spark was lost. Oh and Starscream had apparently left by then, just incase you were wondering. Somehow I managed to sit up and guess that caused Mir to notice as she came over and sat next to me. By her behavior I was sure she was going to say that the spark was lost. But she didn't. Instead she pushed my chin up and pointed my face in the direction of the table.

All I could do was stare, for there sitting on the table in an energon cube (well guess it used to be an energon cube) was the spark. It looked much better and was shimmering lightly. As I got up Mir was saying something to me but I don't remember what it was. I was so happy and excited that I just grabbed it and ran off to Riverrun. I really should try to get a message to Mir to thank her.

So I dropped it off with Riverrun and you should have seen his face plate. Actually I think his CPU crashed and rebooted as I shoved it into his hands then left. Oh! And to make that day even more eventful, I got back to my quarters and was stopped by Hardcore; he's the mech whose quarters are next to mine. Apparently while I was out he saw some mechs from Soundwaves new psychic division hanging around. They apparently asked him if I was in and stuff like that. I bet it was Thundercracker who sent them. That is the last thing we need; having them hunting around. I'll have to warn Riverrun but I don't think there is anything we could do to put them off.

Well that's what's been happening lately. Oh that and the frame is finally finished. Only thing left to do is the wiring, armor installation, painting and final tweaks; I think. I'll try to write something sooner but it looks like the autobots are planning something big. Starscream has us all on high alert to be ready to respond. I don't like it actually, something just seems…wrong.

**File Terminated**

_Hmm…I think I know why we never knew about this sparkling. What was the date of this recording? Ah yes, that would explain it now. It is very close to that date. _

_ So he did go and do it. I just can't believe it. Good thing that Mir was around or that spark would have died. From the sounds of it, Skywarp almost did as well. I wonder if he realized __just __how close he came when he went offline? Stupid mech even did it while online. No wonder he was in pain. _


	9. Log Entry Five

**Log file: Riverrun**

**riu-345-o9u4**

Some days it's just so hard to watch or even talk to her. It's not that she gets under my wires but it's that I can see aspects of her programming starting to emerge. So many times it has happened; a movement, part of her speech, the way she processes data. It all reminds me of…him. Sometimes, if only for a brief nanoclick, it's like he is standing right in front of me again. That he never really…but enough of that. Time to get on with this recording.

So let me see, what should be recorded now? Well nothing really big happened since the last entry. I did discover that a spark can remain in only its casing for an extended period as long as the environment is well maintained. Other than that, the only other thing was deciding what her core programming and position would be. Well let me tell you, I sooner have to go head first against those notorious twins then keep Skywarp at ground level. Seriously, he had way too many ideas and some were just way out there in space crazy!

I had to keep reminding him of her specks and that they would limit career options and certain programming. Don't believe me? Well let me give you an example. One of his ideas was to make her an espionage agent who specialized in bellow ground and hard to reach places. It took a smack to his helm to remind him that she was part seeker and in so would have a degree of clusterphobia. Granted, she'd last longer in a confined space than a normal seeker but she'd still start to loose it after a while.

Come to think of it, I don't think we ever did program her for something specific. I can't believe I forgot that! Oh well, this will just allow her to choose what she wants to do. Still I can't figure out where this new ability of hers came from. Everyone here and even Fastscan thinks it's from the damage but I don't. I know more about her than they do and just can't figure it out. Unless..oh how could I have been so dumb. No wait, that couldn't have been it…or could it? Well guess I should tell you what I am thinking of.

This happened almost a full thirty orns after Skywarp brought me that spark. I was in the lab working on wiring her systems when the proximity alarms went off. We had set them up so that they would give us time to hid everything. Anyway, not thinking I just left the room to go find out what or who set the alarms off. I didn't find anything but once I returned to the labs I noticed someone had been there. Tools were moved and lights were on over her frame which were not on when I left. I could not find anything missing and there was nothing wrong with her body. But before you ask, I did go and check the security camera and, unfortunately, they had all stopped recording for that period. I think this could be where her abilities came from but it's just a guess. She was left alone many times and some mech could have tampered with her frame then.

Well this is a short entry as my shift starts…well now, so I got to go. Oh yes. Almost forgot. I attached a section of Sky's journal which I found particularly interesting. Only goes to prove how dedicated he was to building her. Oh I forgot, there was something that occurred but it slipped my memory banks. There was a huge battle around the workshop and part of it collapsed. Anyway you'll read about that in his journal entry.

**File terminated**

_"Interesting. I wonder who it was that entered the building. It is suspicion that they would go through all that trouble and not take or destroy anything. Then again maybe the purpose was not to take anything but to leave something."_


	10. Attachment four

**Log Entry: Skywarp**

**UIO-23C-9X**

Well I finally been released from the brig but it was worth it and I'd do it again in a nanosec. Surprisingly, Thundercracker was true to his word and didn't tell Megatron or Starscream the truth of where I went or why. I know I know, it's not good to keep secrets or lie to your trine mates but this…this is an exception.

So ya, Thundercracker knows about my project now. Not that I had much of a choice in the matter. Stupid glitch head wouldn't leave me alone and I had to go find…go find…her. Yes, I said her. Aka femme, robotrix, spark catcher, the doom of all mechs, and if anyone tries anything with her I will turn them into slag faster then Starscream can turn on Megatron. So…yup…well it doesn't change anything, I'm sure Riverrun can tweak the specks. Only thing that'll change really, is that I'll have to figure out a new way of telling Megatron. I mean it's not that he hates femmes, he just doesn't hold them in the same regard as mechs; battle wise

But there I go off topic again. So where was I…oh ya Thundercracker. When he found out that I kept a secret from him and disobeyed Megatron's orders, oh he was not a happy seeker. Meh, he's my trine mate. I could cut off his arm and he'd still love me. Well, love me again after he proceeds to beat me to scrap with the afore mentioned arm. Although now, I think he is kind of excited now about it. He keeps talking about what they'll do, what he'll teach, where he'll take her...but I guess I should explain what happened.

Well the day started off as normal as any other. The cassette twins were on the run from Motormaster and his crew, Starscream was ranting about Megatron again, Thundercracker was off drilling new recruits, the coneheads were being…well the coneheads, and I was flicking through the security cameras out of sheer boredom. As I said, just another normal day, that is until the alarms went off.

Turned out the autobots brought the battle to us for once, which is pretty bold of them. Of course, being the ariel elite we left first to meet them head on. Actually I met them head on as I got there first. What? I couldn't let them have all the fun and everyone knows the rule first come first dibs. Anyway, I don't know how long I'd been fighting before I recognized the landscape and realized how close the battle was to our warehouse. I knew, from the combat maps, that the battle field just extended past it but I figured that nothing bad would happen because the main battle was taking place farther away. Then again I didn't count on the gestalts jumping into the fray. Gestalts, they always need to jump in but I will rant about them later. So like every other battle I was very much enjoying myself; that is until I started to get a strange feeling about the warehouse. I tried to ignore it. I really, really did but it was only after I got shot in the fuselage that I know I had to go check because it was distracting me from the battle.

Ok, Ok, I'll admit it…I was worried but what mech wouldn't be? That battle was of epic proportions and something always gets destroyed in epic proportion size battles. I started to bank when Screamer caught me and commanded me to stay. I tried to use the excuse that the air defense was weak in that area and that I was going to cover it but he said reinforcements were already heading there. Oh you can't begin to image the confliction I felt. Following orders in battle is a necessity; mechs get killed when you don't follow orders. On one side I had a feeling, a concern for my sparklings safety but on the other I had direct orders and mechs depending on me for cover.

To go or to stay? To stay or to go? The distraction of trying to decide was enough that I almost got shot down; thank primus I have warping abilities. As I popped out of…well where ever it is I go, I realized I'd just considered abandoning my trine mates in the middle of battle to clear my mind of a nag and it didn't sit well; so I stayed and pushed the worry back. It also helped that Screamer flew by and issued me a 

direct order to engage. Well it wasn't till later in the battle and during a point of trying to outmaneuver an autobot that a stabbing pain shot though my spark.

It was so freaky! I thought that I had been shot through my spark at first; however none of my stats showed any reason for the pain and that amplified the feeling again. With the battle starting to turn in our favor and registering the arrival of our reinforcements, I decided to leave and go check. So once I was out of Screamers sensor range, I maxed my engines and took off towards the warehouse. As I flew, I noticed that the battle had shifted away from there but I was still passing over a large amount of damage. Fires were burning all over the place and buildings that used to be there were completely destroyed. At that point I was just about to warp when I was pinged, causing me to stop and transform mid air. I thought I had gotten away unnoticed but one of them had following me and although they are my trine mates I was ready to take them down if they tried to stop me.

I waited on edge for the one who pinged me to come into view, for I was not going to let them stop nor follow me. I can only imagine but I must have looked like a mech about to snap based on Thundercracker's face as he flew up to me and transformed. Primus above! He never even flinched when I shoved my charged rifle into his face and told him to stop following me and leave. Why? Why am I cursed with him as a trine mate? He puts up with me, most of my pranks, and still he cares. I…I don't deserve him. Even with the threat to his life he stayed when I told him to leave. He stead fast refused! With a charged photon riffle in his face, he demanded to know where I was going. Thing about TC is when he demands something he will not let it go.

Oh the conflict! I knew TC would not leave if I didn't tell him the truth and somehow he always knows when I'm lying. I didn't know what to do. If I told him the truth then he might tell Megatron and then Riverrun would be in deep slag along with me. But if I lied he'd know and would keep me here or try to take me back. Either way, precious time was ticking away but my debate was ended for me by another spike of pain passing though my spark. Lowering my rifle, I made TC swear multiple times he would never tell anybody where we'd been or what he'd seen. Satisfied, I transformed and took off without a word

Transforming, we landed in front of the warehouse in silence except for the sounds of continuing battle far in the distance. I couldn't move, couldn't talk as I looked at the scene in front of me. Thundercracker on the other hand, proceeded to make a high pitch whistle sound as we stood and stared at what used to be a complete building. Never in my whole life have I felt like I did as I looked at that building. Time just seemed to slow down around us. What once used to be a complete warehouse was now mostly a giant pile of twisted rubble. My spark felt like it imploded out of existence as I realized my sparkling, my only sparkling was buried under all that. My…my one true… joy….computer pause recording.

**Video recording paused…**

**Video recording resumed….**

I'm sorry, I needed a moment. It's still hurts so much talk about this but it needs to be said.

As I staggered towards the ruins I thought the pain I'd felt was my sparkling dying. I know it sounds stupid but I had no other explanation for it at the time. Climbing up onto the rubble, I started to throw it aside as I searched for the spark casing. Now someone in their right mind would have started looking in an area approximate to where the casing was stored but I was so not in the right mind. Pits! I don't even think I was in body let alone mind. As I searched, I heard TC yelling at me but I don't remember what he 

said or if I answered. I just kept moving stuff and mumbling that I had to find it, that it was here somewhere.

Despair, complete and utter despair would be what it felt like. Imagine what it's like to have your one dream, one desire plucked from your very existence. I didn't care anymore about fighting, didn't care about disobeying orders, didn't care about the cause, and didn't care about my trine, I…I just had to find her. Somewhere, underneath all the rubble that I stumbled and fell over, was part of my spark and I was determined to find it.

How much time passed as I sifted through the debris, I don't know. Every glint of silver raised my hopes as I rushed to uncover it, only to be dashed again. I was determined to stay there all night, for the rest of my life if need be. Standing still, I looked over the area before me and froze. How was I to find her under all of this? One tinny little spark casing that was no bigger than my helm under all this rubble. It was at that moment, when I was about to give into my despair, that I felt a hand on my shoulder and the soft words which I will never forget "Is this what you're looking for?" Turning, I saw Thundercracker protectively holding a dented canister in his arms. Reaching out, I gingerly took it from him as my spark cried out to it. Using my hand I carefully wiped away the soot and then collapsed to the ground as my knees gave out beneath me. Staring down, I heard Thundercracker kneel in front of me as I clasped the canister to my canopy and cried.

Again, I don't know how long we sat there like that. Two mechs in the middle of a rubble pile, covered in soot, banged up and wounded. The sounds of battle had long ago fallen silent but it mattered little to me which side was victorious. All that mattered in life was held between my arms. I hadn't dared looked to see, I don't think I could have taken it. So I sat there, clutching it tightly as time moved on around me. I knew I would have to look eventually but part of me screamed that if I didn't she be fine, that none of this ever happened. So I lifted it up and from the moment I saw the soft glow inside, time resumed its normal flow.

Thundercracker, my trine mate, had found my sparkling. Not only that but he didn't try to take advantage of that fact. He put together a story of where we went and why, he was the one to get me back to base, and he was the one to talk to Megatron and Starscream. I never thought I expected less of him but I was shocked when he stepped up like that. He was covering for me and knew he'd be in as much trouble if we got found out. Primus, he even contacted Riverrun to come collect the spark.

Well that's what happened. I expected worse but after being chewed out by Starscream I got off light with being sent to the brig for seven solar cycles. While I was there, Thundercracker snuck in a message from Riverrun informing me that the frame was fine due to it being in the other part of the building that was not crushed. Still I want to quicken the pace. I don't want to go through that again and I want to meet my sparkling.

**File terminated**

_Hmm...Thundercracker never mentioned or hinted towards this occurring. If only I could find him to ask but since that fateful mission he just up and vanished. Guess Skywarp was right, their trine couldn't survive with one member gone. Still I never took Skywarp for a softy. Pathetic really, how he made it the end of the world if the spark had terminated. This attitude is so beneath any real con that I might as well delete this record from existence. Well guess I could wait and see what the rest of this is before I decide. _

"Computer play next file"


End file.
